


В объятиях смерти

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Lwa | Loa | L'wha, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: Вол'джину душно и жарко, его все время трогают какие-то руки: куда-то несут, накладывают повязки, судорожно сжимают пальцы влажными ладонями. Ему муторно, хочется избавиться от этих прикосновений, но не позволяет гордость и... жалость. Удивительно, у умирающего жалость к живущим. Смешно…





	В объятиях смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ph_craftlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/gifts).



> Нет, более пафосного названия я не могла придумать. Это мой максимум.
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС во все златоземские поля, АУ, смерть главного персонажа (лол), секс от души душевно в душу (зачеркнуто) в духовных сферах, говорящий без акцента Вол'джин (ну потому что он не умственно отсталый, чтобы говорить на зандали с акцентом, так ведь?).
> 
> Писано максимально на коленке, закончено только ради дорогой ph_craftlove. Не обессудьте. Или обессудьте. В таком серьезном деле каждый решает самостоятельно.
> 
> ph_craftlove, слыш, с днем рождения, ну!

Вол'джину душно и жарко, его все время трогают какие-то руки: куда-то несут, накладывают повязки, судорожно сжимают пальцы влажными ладонями. Ему муторно, хочется избавиться от этих прикосновений, но не позволяет гордость и... жалость. Удивительно, у умирающего жалость к живущим. Смешно… 

Однако в какой-то миг, еле заметный, легкий, прикосновения меняются, становятся мягче, воздушней, будто кто-то водит пером по коже и объемлет все тело разом, со всех сторон. 

— Это ты, мой лоа? — спрашивает Вол'джин, близоруко щурясь в размытую темноту. 

— А ты ждал бога, который приносит сироткам подарки? — ехидно отвечает темнота. 

— Нет, что ты. Просто надеялся на какое-то разнообразие. — Вол'джин облегченно откидывается на подушки и начинает улыбаться.

Он не надеется выжить. Он знает, что не выживет. 

Глубокая рана, распоровшая живот, расползается к плечам и груди, занимая все внутренности, раскалывая тело на части. Вол'джин чувствует себя, точно раздираемый Скверной Дренор, и, кажется, Бвонсамди нравится такое сравнение. 

— Ты такой сильный, мой маленький Вождь. Даже сейчас борешься, распадаешься по кусочкам, но борешься. Мне это нравится...

Вол'джин хочет ответить, но начинает кашлять, и изо рта идет кровь.

— Не думал, что так умру, — хрипит он, чувствуя, как по клыкам ползут тяжелые липкие капли.

— А как бы ты хотел умереть? Окруженный внуками, в своей постели? — Бвонсамди подходит ближе, опускается к самому лицу, и его глаза такие бездонно-черные, словно это и не глаза вовсе, а дыры, выжженные прямо в черепе. — Ты — воин, истинный воин. И умираешь так, как подобает войну. А я... сопровождаю тебя...

— Стережешь мою душу, чтобы не досталась кому-нибудь другому? — Вол'джин усмехается из последних сил.

— И это тоже... — Бвонсамди наклоняется и целует его... нет, не в губы, а в самое средоточие боли, дергающий комок, который рассылает по телу белые разряды. 

Вол'джин давится воздухом и широко открывает глаза. Боль отступает так, как будто ее и не было, и все тело затопляет покой.

— О мой лоа... Почему?

— Считай это подарком, — Бвонсамди усмехается и повисает в воздухе, скрестив ноги, — на день своей смерти.

— Ты милостив. — Вол'джин пытается хотя бы немного склонить голову, но у него не выходит. Объятое покоем тело не слушается, и жизнь медленно покидает его.

— Милостив... А если я что-нибудь за это попрошу? - Бвонсамди подлетает ближе, и Вол'джин чувствует исходящий от него легкий запах земли.

— Сделка? На пороге смерти? Помилуй, мой лоа, я и так уже почти весь твой!

— И все-таки? — Бвонсамди смотрит испытующе, хитро, его глаза превращаются в две черные щелки.

— Ну... Хорошо. Что, например? — Вол'джин спокойно улыбается и думает только о том, что больше не чувствует боли. Сейчас кто угодно, даже сам Саргерас, мог бы попросить у него все, что пожелает, — он бы с радостью выполнил, не моргнув глазом.

— Например... Например, поцелуй... — Бвонсамди подбирается и насмешливо склоняет голову, будто любопытная птичка, которая в любой момент может клюнуть.

— Что? — Вол'джин ждет чего угодно, но только не этого. На секунду ему даже кажется, что он ослышался. Ведь не может такого быть, чтобы лоа просил у смертного... этого.

— Поцелуй. Один маленький поцелуй в губы, прямо вот сюда. — Бвонсамди проводит призрачным пальцем по его губам, и от этого у Вол'джина пересыхает во рту.

— Я... Ну... Не... Это шутка? - Вол'джин глупо хлопает глазами, а потом мысленно дает себе оплеуху. Нет, конечно, не шутка. Бвонсамди никогда не шутит... Ну, то есть он шутит постоянно, но на тему сделок — никогда.

— Не-е-е-т, — певуче отвечает Бвонсамди и пару раз переворачивается в воздухе. Видно, что замешательство последователей приводит его в прекрасное расположение духа.

— Нет? Ну... Ладно... Хорошо. — Вол'джин хочет кивнуть, для того чтобы его слова прозвучали более весомо, но опять не может, а потому только моргает.

— Хорошо... — эхом повторяет Бвонсамди. — Прекрасно! 

Он подлетает ближе, и становится понятно, какой он горячий, раскаленный, словно печка, и Вол'джину даже хочется сказать, мол, мне всегда казалось, что ты холоден, как могила, а тут все наоборот, но он не успевает, потому что Бвонсамди и впрямь прижимается к нему губами, призрачными, но голодными и жаждущими. 

Вол'джин застывает на мгновение, и перед его глазами проносится вся жизнь, полная сражений, стычек и смертей — одной непрерывной войны, от которой уже тошно, совсем тошно, которая сидит в печенках... теперь уже в прямом смысле. Тролли так и говорят о надоедливых собратьях: дошел до самых кишок. Наверное, раньше это выражение было связано с какими-нибудь каннибалистическими ритуалами, а теперь... а теперь война догнала его, дошла до самых кишок, превратив внутренности в месиво, пережевала и выплюнула на берег, оставив одного... Нет, не одного. С теплыми губами, прижимающимися к губам. 

Вол'джин отмирает и отвечает Бвонсамди с таким жаром, будто они заключили настоящую сделку, от которой зависит вся его жизнь. Он врывается языком в чужой рот и начинает ласкать чужой язык, сам удивляясь собственной наглости.

— Тише, тише… — Бвонсамди непривычно мягко смеется, но не отстраняется, а прижимается губами к его шее и мочке уха.

— Это... Уже... второй поцелуй... — задыхаясь, шепчет Вол'джин, и перед его глазами все плывет, точно он перебрал пива в оргриммарской таверне.

— Хочешь отменить нашу маленькую сделку? — Бвонсамди отстраняется, и без его тепла становится так холодно, будто он — солнце, гаснущее на закате.

— Нет! — Вол'джин и сам не понимает, откуда в его голосе столько горячности, но он и правда не желает отступать. Хотя бы на пороге смерти обогнать и отогнать войну, почувствовать себя живым... Неужели он не заслужил этого?

— А чего ты хочешь? — Бвонсамди хитро щурится и продолжает целовать шею, плечи, сгибы локтей и ключицы — его движения так же беспорядочны, как и сама смерть, забирающая всех, кто оказался не в то время и не в том месте.

— Хочу чувствовать свое тело... И шевелиться...

— И всего-то? А ведь мог бы попросить у меня вечную жизнь!..

— И ты бы мне ее дал? — с недоверием спрашивает Вол'джин.

— Конечно, нет. Но попросить мог бы… — Бвонсамди каркающе смеется и взмывает вверх, повисая над последним ложем Вол'джина. — Ты уже почти мертв. В тебе из всей жизни осталось только упрямство, и того хватит ненадолго. Хочешь чувствовать — скажи, и я заберу тебя.

— Насовсем? — Вол'джин понимает, как по-детски это звучит, но ничего не может поделать. Внезапно на какое-то мгновение ему становится очень-очень страшно.

— Нет, поиграю и верну. Конечно, насовсем, ты...

— Я понял, понял, не сердись... Дай... собраться с мыслями. — Вол'джин хмурится, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит вокруг, но перед глазами только серая пелена, и лишь Бвонсамди виден ясно — вон он, висит под самым потолком и сыто жмурится, скаля острые зубы.

— Не мешаю, не мешаю... Прощайся с этим жалким существованием, которое ты называешь жизнью... 

Вол'джин хочет возмутиться, но потом понимает, что Бвонсамди прав. Бесконечная война — это не жизнь. Это выживание, но и только. Конечно, он и не знал ничего другого, но все-таки... все-таки...  
Хотелось бы со всеми проститься, но за серым туманом не видно никого, даже не разобрать, кто стоит у смертного одра.

— Ты можешь передать послание. Твое тело скажет то, что ты подумаешь, — будто читает его мысли Бвонсамди.

— Хорошо. Тогда забери меня, как только оно договорит, хорошо? 

Бвонсамди кивает, и Вол'джин закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Последний раз подумать о делах земных, последний раз... 

Как только мысли стихают в голове, Вол'джин чувствует, как воздух вокруг начинает дрожать, истончаться и рваться, словно тонкий пергамент. Ему хочется закричать то ли от боли, то ли от ужаса, но он не может. 

«Мой лоа, помоги!» — мысленно начинает молиться он, но тут же спохватывается, услышав смех откуда-то сверху.

— Все уже закончилось, мой маленький друг, все закончилось... — напевно шепчет Бвонсамди, и Вол'джин, открыв глаза, понимает, что это правда.

Он больше не внутри серого тумана, он висит вверху, вместе с Бвонсамди, а где-то там, далеко, лежит его тело, над которым склоняются лекари и прочие мелкие букашки, на которых смотреть смешно и странно. Неужели лоа так же странно было смотреть на него?

— Еще страннее, — хмыкает Бвонсамди и облетает его кругом, словно оценивая свою работу. — Ты чертовски красив, Вождь, слишком красив. Тебе говорили?

— Не знаю. Наверное. — Вол'джин впервые смотрит вниз и видит тело, очень похожее на его собственное, только прозрачное, будто сотканное из звездного света. — Думаешь, это сейчас имеет значение?

— Конечно, если мы хотим продолжить то, что начали, — Бвонсамди хищно улыбается, но в его напоре сквозит какая-то странная нежность.

— Ах да... Но я ведь вообще-то только что умер... — Вол'джин неверяще повторяет эту фразу про себя, качает головой — и у него наконец-то это получается.

— Боишься, что меня обвинят в некрофилии? 

Вол'джин усмехается в ответ, еще несколько раз качает головой и поводит плечами, чтобы убедиться, что тело точно его слушается.

На него вдруг нисходит такой покой, что весь недавний ужас кажется мелочью, не стоящей внимания. Ну вот он умер, и что с того? Что изменилось? Просто закончились тревоги и волнения, война отступила, словно раненный зверь, зализывать раны, а жизнь... Жизнь, вот она, пышет жаром и пахнет землей, летает, поджав под себя ноги в нескольких сантиметрах — только руку протяни. 

И он протягивает, касаясь призрачными пальцами груди в костяной броне, и застывает, глядя в черные провалы глаз.

Ему хочется поговорить, рассказать, как теперь свободно и легко на сердце, поблагодарить Бвонсамди за то, что избавил от боли, он не может. Единственное, что ему сейчас под силу, — трогать, и он трогает везде, где может дотянуться, и прозрачная кожа под ладонями ощущается совсем как настоящая.

Бвонсамди жмурится, мурлычет, отвечая на прикосновения, и Вол'джин вспоминает, что он лоа не только смерти, но любого конца, любовного, заканчивающегося выплеском семени. Для него, такого большого, странного и непостижимого, все на этом свете связано — любовь, смерть, секс, война, сон, тролли, эльфы, люди — все имеет конец и в конце обретает начало. 

Вол'джину вдруг становится очень приятно от этой мысли, потому что то, что сейчас происходит, обретает смысл, особый смысл. Они не просто парят где-то между небом и землей, наплевав на уважение к павшим, пусть даже из всех павших в округе только он сам. Нет, они проводят ритуал, поклоняются друг другу, празднуют само существование и закрепляют то, что сложно понять тем, кто находится по ту, живую сторону: конец не означает окончание. Иногда конец — это начало чего-то нового. Пусть странного, абсурдного, глупого, но нового.

— Маленький Вождь, — задыхаясь, шепчет Бвонсамди, подцепляя клыком его клык, точно они, как встарь, сражаются за территорию, — ты беспощаден к старому одинокому Бвонсамди…

— Мне остановится? — разыгрывая наивное удивление, спрашивает Вол'джин и, высвобождая клык из захвата, стискивает руками бока Бвонсамди, чувствуя, как ребра ходят ходуном от частого дыхания.

— Ни в коем случае! — с наигранным возмущением, будто и правда поверив, что сейчас хоть один из них может остановиться, восклицает тот и лезет горячими руками куда-то под его набедренную повязку, сжимая напрягшийся член.

Вол'джин охает и сам протискивает ладонь под пояс длинной юбки лоа, чтобы сжать горячую твердую плоть, которую хочется ласкать и трогать. Кожа под его пальцами ощущается слишком шелковой, слишком идеальной, будто покрытой гладкой ледяной коркой, и ему становится интересно: какой она будет на вкус? Какой вообще может быть на вкус смерть?

Бвонсамди, будто снова читая его мысли (может быть, и правда читая?), отстраняется и выпутывается из своей гремящей брони, скидывая все куда-то за спину. Всего через пару секунд он предстает уже полностью обнаженным, и Вол'джин опускается на колени, чтобы припасть к его члену, ногам и бедрам, царапая кожу клыками и сжимая пальцами.

Бвонсамди стонет где-то там, наверху, но не трогает его, не торопит, не направляет к члену, только ерошит иногда волосы или резко стискивает плечи. Кажется, будто он всего себя отдает тому, что происходит, и думает о процессе больше, чем о результате. 

Конечно, он ведь лоа конца. Зачем ему торопить события, если все и так будет? Если Вол'джин и так, насытившись его кожей, припадет к члену и впустит его в свой рот, изогнув голову, чтобы не мешали клыки, и обовьет языком головку, наслаждаясь вкусом, которого нет больше нигде на земле, вкусом земли, цветения, тлена и травы, если и так начнет двигаться, втягивая щеки и обвивая языком ствол, лаская руками бедра и яички, если и так промычит что-то невнятное, полуприкрыв желтые глаза… 

Бвонсамди не нужно торопиться, и он не торопится, только напрягает ягодицы и поджимает пальцы на ногах, будто стараясь уцепиться за воздух, в котором они мягко покачиваются, точно на палубе огромного корабля. 

Вол'джин старается вложить в каждое движение всего себя, столько силы и энергии, сколько может, как будто и правда не занимается любовью, а молится, взывает к кому-то... А к кому теперь вызвать, если твой лоа рядом, ближе, чем это вообще возможно? Наверное, к самому себе, к забытому удовольствию наслаждения жизнью, от которого сладко тянет внизу живота и ноет собственный член. 

Вол'джин хочет до него дотронуться, но Бвонсамди неожиданно вздергивает его на ноги и сжимает оба их ствола своей большой ладонью, начиная двигаться в таком быстром темпе, что от него кружится голова. 

Вол'джин вцепляется в его плечи что есть сил, утыкается лбом в его шею и через пару секунд, чуть не задохнувшись от странных, каких-то иных ощущений, кончает. Бвонсамди мокрой от семени рукой водит по собственному члену еще минуту, а потом с рыком выдыхает и до хруста костей стискивает Вол'джина в судорожных объятиях. 

Через несколько мгновений тот приходит в себя и, оглядываясь через плечо все еще обнимающего его Бвонсамди, понимает, что они оказались где-то над океаном. Вдалеке садится солнце, а вокруг такой бескрайний простор, что хочется смеяться и кричать, чтобы только заполнить его собой, своей душой и мыслями. 

— Ну что, как маленькому Вождю жизнь после смерти? — мурлычет откуда-то сбоку Бвонсамди, покусывая мочку его уха. 

— Жизнь... прекрасна, — с улыбкой отвечает Вол'джин и чувствует, что сказал абсолютную правду.

**Author's Note:**

> По поводу того, что Бвонсамди — лоа конца, я не придумала, а вычитала это где-то про барона Самеди. Так что считается, отстаньте.


End file.
